


Conversations With a Droid

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, they’re cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Cere often listens to Cal speak to his little droid.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Conversations With a Droid

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Fallen Order and my God, what a beautiful game! I wanted to write something kind of short and nice as a nod to these characters, so this was born. here’s to hoping we get a sequel!
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

One of Cere’s favorite pastimes is listening to Cal talk to his little droid. It happens often, but only when Cal doesn’t think anyone else is listening.

She’s listened to him close to tears, and the sad but gentle beeps that come from his companion droid. She’s listened to him happily compliment the droid on a job well done, accompanied by excited beeps and little chuckles. But more often than not, she’s listened to him just...talk to BD-1.

The affection in the young man’s voice never goes unnoticed. Cere, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, is always reminded of Trilla. How she used to be so compassionate.

Cere sits alone in the cockpit now, finalizing some details for their exploration of the new uninhabited planet they found, where they’re staying for a little while to rest. Though, she isn’t making much progress. She’s listening to Cal in the other room.

Greez, ever worried, appears by her side, breaking her train of thought. “You been at this for a while,” he observes, raising a brow. “You should go and get rest before the sun rises.”

She blinks, tilting her head to look at her captain, and can’t help but smile. Greez, despite being a bit of a nervous wreck, is a good man. “I appreciate your concern,” she says, keeping her tone cool and light. “I’m almost finished. Go on, go lie down. I promise I will do so once I’m done.”

“You’d better,” he huffs, taking a step back, one of his arms reaching up to rub a hand over his head. “I don’t want you droolin’ in my cockpit.” Despite the words, his tone is anything but accusatory.

She chuckles, waving a hand dismissively. “Go.”

He returns the chuckle, turning to leave. She can hear him telling Cal the same thing, to which the young Jedi replies that he’ll go eventually, too. She’s sure Merrin is meditating somewhere in the back, as usual.   


Things are quiet. 

Cere leans back in her seat, running a hand over her face. She never likes lying down; letting the quiet envelope her. Being vulnerable again. She can’t bear to be so. The last time she was truly vulnerable, she’d pushed her Padawan towards the dark. Betrayed her.

Turned to the dark.

And now there’s something new showing behind her aging eyes, whenever she tries to relax - it’s the sight of Trilla’s body crumpling to the ground, her last words echoing like a mantra in her mind.

_ “Avenge us.” _

Cere sucks in a sharp breath, holding it for a moment before letting it go, slowly. She doesn’t have time to think about this now. She can’t.

“Hey, easy, BD.” A laugh distracts her, and she looks towards the door despite not being able to see Cal from her seat. She can imagine his fond smile as he watches the droid. “I know. I know. I’ll get up eventually. I know! I care about you, too.”

She feels some tension leave her shoulders as the droid beeps its response happily. Something about the young man sort of...puts her at ease. Maybe it’s because he’s a true Jedi. She feels more hopeful when she looks into his young but knowing, innocent eyes. Because he is brave, and kind, and good. All things she wishes she could be.

As her gaze trails towards her work again, she hears a quiet beep and a muffled response; one she can’t make out. Perhaps this can wait. She can return to it in a few hours.

Carefully, quietly, she stands, stepping out of the cockpit. To her surprise, BD-1 is standing on the table by the couch, cocking its head at her. Lying on the couch, cheek pressed into one of the cushions, one arm dangling carelessly over the side, knuckles brushing the floor, is Cal. And it looks like he’s fallen asleep - in less than a minute, at that.

An easy, fond smile finds its way onto Cere’s features; one that not many see, one that rarely appears, even when she is alone.

The little droid steps towards her, beeping softly, as if asking what to do. The smile does not waver as she walks over, gently patting its little head. “Let’s let him rest,” she murmurs, walking towards the little nook they put the injured - normally Cal. As she figured, there is a blanket that was left behind.

Taking it, she quietly returns to the couch. As she is unfolding it, BD-1 looks between them. It walks over happily, hopping onto the couch to nuzzle itself in between Cal’s arm. It looks quite content there.

Cere smiles, shaking her head. “You really do care for this boy, don’t you?” she whispers, gently draping the blanket over both of them. The droid whirs quietly, seemingly settling down. She takes a step back, as if contemplating. “You’re not the only one.”

Sometimes she wonders why she had been given such a merciful second chance. After Trilla, she never thought she would be able to look at another Jedi again, despite setting out to rebuild the Order. 

Cal has helped her heal in ways she would never be able to thank him for. And Greez insists that Cal seems to feel the same way about her.

She closes her eyes for a moment, taking in the quiet that has settled over him. She can feel it in the Force; he is at peace now. They’re not relying on the Holocron anymore, but she wants to think she can at least adhere to her old padawan’s wishes.

They will avenge her. And all of the wrongly appointed Inquisitors.

As she turns away from him, shutting off the lights, she walks towards her bunk, her heart perhaps a little lighter than it had been minutes ago. 

And for the first time, rather than only feeling dread for her future, dare she say, Cere feels a spark of hope. 


End file.
